


An Unexpected Discovery

by surprisingtea



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Moving In Together, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisingtea/pseuds/surprisingtea
Summary: The account of the time that Martin moved in with Douglas and Douglas learned something new about Martin





	An Unexpected Discovery

It was mid April when Martin finally moved in with Douglas. It did not take many trips between Parkside Terrance and Douglas’ flat to move all of Martin’s belongings. For the time being, they decided they would stack Martin’s things in the sitting room and take the rest of the day off. Over the passing days, with some help from Douglas, Martin gradually began making himself at home; his plethora of aviation novels and flight manuals nestled comfortably among Douglas’ mystery novels and solitary flight manual. 

“It seems that Sir does not want our guests mistaking what we do for a living.” Douglas remarked, earning a playful smack on the arm from Martin.

While Martin was in the entryway debating whether or not to hang his uniform jacket in the hall closet since he would always slip it on before leaving the flat, or to hang it in the upstairs closet because why wouldn't he just put it on when he was getting ready, Douglas was opening up another box to begin storing away its contents. At first glance, the contents of the box seemed to be keepsakes that Martin has been gathering throughout his time with MJN: a postcard with photograph of a polar bear from Qikiqtarjuaq, the “genuine” Patek Philippe he had picked up in Hong Kong, one of Mr Birling’s pearl cufflinks, the Little Wobbly Stick of Liechtenstein the Princess they had flown had so kindly bestowed upon him. But upon further examination, the box contained more than that. Douglas had found the photo of him, Martin, Arthur, Carolyn, and Herc that Arthur demanded they take at his last birthday party and shook his head fondly at the memory of the Carolyn’s resistance to be in the photo despite it showing up framed on her desk not even a week later. He also found the ticket stub from his and Martin’s first outing to the Duxford Air Museum together. 

He turned as he heard the telltale squeak of the floorboards signaling that Martin was coming down the stairs, and just when he was about to replace the mementos back into the box, a glint of what appeared to be silver caught his eye. Carefully removing and inspecting the object in question gave Douglas of the answer he was seeking. It was a medal, but not just any medal. The medal was for second prize in an international figure skating competition a number of years back. Searching the box for any potential clues why Martin would have such an thing, Douglas found that there were a number of similar medals. Eventually he found a photograph of a young boy, no more than eighteen years old with the unmistakable curly red hair and lopsided smile he had come to know all too well standing proudly on the ice with the Union Jack draped over his shoulders and the silver medal Douglas had been holding moments ago around his neck.

Douglas had been so entranced looking at the photograph that he had failed to hear Martin come back downstairs and sit next to him. It was not until he felt the familiar weight of his captain leaning into him did he snap out of it and show the photograph to Martin. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you figure skated?” Douglas asked when he caught Martin’s slight smile at the photograph.

Martin shrugged, “I didn’t think it was very important. Besides, I figured you would just one up it with something you did or use it for a laugh at me later.”

“Is that what you think I would do?”

“That’s what most of the boys at school did; laugh. While they were off playing rugby with their mates, I was twirling around the ice rink with the girls.” With that, Martin started to move to get up, adding “You can just toss those back in the box where you found them and we can never mention this again; I’m going to go make some tea.”  
Before Martin could get his legs under him to get up, strong arms where enveloping him and holding him tightly. “Let me try something.” Douglas paused. “Hey, chief, I might be wrong, but I think the fact you figure skated is absolutely brilliant. This makes me feel -.”

“Oh cut it out!” Martin sniped.

“A bit too much?” Douglas asked, earning a half-assed glare from his partner. “Joking aside Martin, not only did you skate, you skated well if the metals and the photograph is anything to go off of. I would venture far enough to say that they were perhaps jealous; not only were you talented, the ladies were all over you.”

Martin half laughed and half groaned, as if Douglas had just told one of his god-awful dad jokes again, “Seriously, Douglas?”

Douglas just laughed and placed a kiss on the mop of unruly ginger curls under his chin. “If it is any consolation, I cannot ice skate for the life of me.”

At that, Martin abruptly pulled away and looked at Douglas bewildered. “Did I just hear mighty Sky God Douglas Richardson admit that he cannot do something that I, Martin Crieff, can do?”

With a chuckle and a fond shake of the head, Douglas remarked, “Don’t get too full of yourself there Mon Capitaine, I know all about that time you twisted your ankle whilst teaching someone how not to twist their ankle and I am still better at our word games.”

“Are not!” Martin challenged. “Are You My Mother? Last Bus To Woodstock.”

“Nice try Sir, but I am afraid I have one better; Where’s Waldo? The Valley of Fear.” Douglas replied with a cheshire cat grin, causing Martin to thunk into his chest with a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at writing, feedback is welcome : )


End file.
